The present invention relates to an arc extinguishing chamber for an electric protection apparatus comprising an arc formation chamber containing a stationary contact and a movable contact which, when they separate, form an arc between them, said arc formation chamber communicating with the inlet of a second chamber, called arc extinguishing chamber.